


Not Quite Cabbage Soup

by oneatatime



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post Series, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: Go's hunting for help with Chase.He's not lonely. He's fine.





	Not Quite Cabbage Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



Go wasn’t as stupid as he used to be. Hell, if that was the best thing that could be said about him, that wasn’t too bad. He could live with that. He knew that if he vanished completely, then certain detective-shaped people would pull out all the stops and would come after him with guns, quite literally, blazing. 

However, there was no damn way he wanted them breathing all over him. He was fine doing this solo. 

So Go went underground, as much as he could. Stayed in contact a little. He used burner phones. He used internet kiosks to check his email, he changed his email account now and then. Paid cash for everything. All on his own terms. 

He wasn’t lonely. 

He had Chase with him. 

* * * 

He spent some time working his way through Japan, then followed a lead to Taiwan. The National Palace Museum had some beautiful Chinese art, and he spent some time murmuring to Chase in his pocket about it all. Bought some dumplings at Mr Huang Jin. (And tried not to cry as he slumped to the floor back in his tiny hotel room. He’d learned so little about what Chase needed.)

Next stop Korea. He’d been there before, but not for a few years. 

Mingyue Island was beautiful, and ultimately useless. Professor Choi had been dead for six months, and her research had been destroyed. All he got was a new contact list with all of three names. 

 

* * * 

Biking from Mingyue Island to Longsha wasn’t too hard, not since he’d spent a few won on credit for his phone so he’d been able to afford a translation app. His Korean wasn’t non-existent, but it wasn’t great. He kept getting tripped up on similarities, because some words were the same in Japanese. Apps helped, even if he still made mistakes and ended up with beef instead of cabbage in his soup now and then.

He gave his shopping bag a rueful look, and thanked the young woman of the Hi-24 Market. It wasn’t worth trying to figure out. This would be okay. He trudged back across the road to the Hongshun hostel where he was staying. His bike was locked up safely in the parking garage. 

He wouldn’t like to lose it, but then again he had his wallet, passport, Chase’s licence, and Chase’s Signal Bike on him. He had everything he needed.

His phone beeped, and he threaded his way through the early evening crowd and paused outside the hostel for a moment. He ducked under the dingy brown and white striped awning, and logged into his email. 

A grainy video started to play, and he smiled. A message from Neesan. She was gathered in the Drive pit (because of course Krim was back) with the others, Shin-niisan, Rinna, Otta, Kyu. Singing happy birthday to him. Neesan finished the video with a promise to give him a proper party when he was back in Japan. 

They hadn’t forgotten. 

He told himself fiercely not to be stupid, that he was an adult, he had Chase, birthdays weren’t important anyway, and he was making progress. Everything was fine.

The elevator was out again, so he took the stairs to the second floor. At least this place was clean enough, for all that it was small and cheap as hell. He trudged down the hallway, then stopped. 

There was someone sitting cross legged in front of the door to his tiny apartment, with a couple bags next to him. Head bowed, arms folded. 

“Shin-niisan,” Go breathed, breaking into a run. 

Shinnosuke squawked as he scrambled to his feet, just in time to catch Go in his arms. 

“Happy birthday,” he said to Go in the end, while Go finished wetting the shoulder of Shin-nii’s jacket thoroughly. Go looked up at him, and Shinnosuke smiled, and gently kissed him on the lips. 

Go hastily opened the door to his tiny apartment and ushered Shinnosuke inside. 

“I have two weeks to help with Chase, so you’re stuck with me,” Shinnosuke said. He put his bags down on the tiny scuffed dining table. “Uh, I got you a cake, and I tried to get you the soup you like with the cabbage? But I think they gave me beef instead, sorry.” 

Go laughed. “It’s okay. We have enough for two, now. I only just got the video. I figured you were all still in Japan. You guys are sneaky!” 

...okay, so maybe he needed his family, too, and maybe he wasn’t as good at disappearing as he’d thought he was.

And maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.


End file.
